


欺负人或是占有欲

by motititi9



Category: All fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motititi9/pseuds/motititi9





	欺负人或是占有欲

秦子墨的胸部长的尽是软肉，偏偏这次拍宣传照还要在胸前箍住一条皮带，系松了挂不住，系紧了秦子墨又叫疼。  
这皮带实在不听话，调整多次还是滑个不停，他的乳头都被磨红了，只好咬咬牙下定决心，  
“哥哥，还是再勒紧一点儿好固定。”  
撅着嘴巴低头调整皮带的同时这样和造型师哥哥请求帮忙，如果害对方忽然起了性致的话，也要怪他本人吧。

靖佩瑶看着造型师裆下危险的突起痕迹，在旁边抿着嘴巴蹙起眉头。

 

结束拍摄已经是晚上，靖佩瑶拉着还未换回便服的秦子墨便急匆匆地回了家。

 

“瑶哥…啊……今天怎么…嗯…这么着急？”  
刚一进门靖佩瑶便把人按在墙边伸手摸上他下面的花穴。果不其然已经湿透了。  
“在胸前系着皮带就这样了吗？”靖佩瑶又把他已经松下来挂在腰间的皮带提了上去固定在胸前。  
“不是……不是这样……”这次胸口没有衣服，直接与皮带接触的感觉让他不禁打了个颤。  
“子墨，那个造型师看着你被勒出来的乳肉勃起了。”  
“啊？……”秦子墨抬头对上靖佩瑶的目光，仿佛没有听懂他在讲什么一样。  
靖佩瑶却忽然发火似地把探入花蕾中的两指抽出，接着一把揪住了秦子墨的阴蒂按揉起来。秦子墨被男朋友的行动搞得措手不及，一下子尖叫着夹住双腿弓起腰背。  
“我看到了，你一和他撒娇，他下面就鼓起来一大包……在你身后。”  
靖佩瑶恨恨地啃咬上秦子墨的脖颈，手上的动作还没停下。

脆弱的阴蒂被靖佩瑶的手指肚挤得充血涨大起来，秦子墨想扒开靖佩瑶的手指缓和一下汹涌而来的情欲，然而事实上他只能一边哭着一边毫无意义地抓着靖佩瑶的手臂。  
敏感的双性躯体承受不住高频度超出日常的强烈刺激迅速到达了巅峰，他抽泣着软倒在靖佩瑶怀里，全身还在不停发抖，下面的潮水也湿了靖佩瑶一手。  
而靖佩瑶并没有给他留下什么回味高潮的时间，明明他的阴道还在抽搐着便硬生生把性器挤了进去。  
“如果我不在现场，你现在恐怕要和那个造型师在休息室里做了吧。”  
秦子墨不知是因为爽还是痛或是什么别的原因又流出了眼泪，本来就高度近视的双眼此刻简直像失去清明一般无神地朝向着靖佩瑶。他咬住下唇奋力地摇着头，挂着泪珠的睫毛还跟着一抖一抖地。  
虽然从不允许别人欺负秦子墨，但靖佩瑶本人却总是觉得他的宝贝实在太可爱了要狠狠地欺负他才好。靖佩瑶知道秦子墨不会背叛他和什么别的人鬼混，就算和别人撒娇也绝对是天性使然的无意之举。可每每以各种各样的借口来欺辱他时，他真挚又可怜的单纯模样又实在令人食指大动。  
或许某种意义上来说，靖佩瑶是个施虐爱好者吧。

 

秦子墨背靠着墙壁，一条腿被靖佩瑶抬着，另一条只有脚尖堪堪着地，靖佩瑶见他被自己顶得随时要跌倒的样子，干脆把他一把抱起来。  
只能依靠别人维持平衡的状态实在太让人不安了，秦子墨吓得用双臂紧紧搂住靖佩瑶的肩背，双腿也交缠着夹紧了靖佩瑶的腰。  
事实上不只是失去了平衡，这样的姿势还让性器一下子戳到了子宫口旁，那处隐蔽的难以轻易寻到的敏感软肉。  
隐隐约约带着哭腔的压抑呻吟一下子变得高亢起来，怀里的人刚刚从一次高潮中脱身随即又被迫沦陷于另一番快速的顶弄中。  
靖佩瑶也在粗喘着激动不已，秦子墨被他肏到失神时仿佛会变成一只傻猫儿。猫儿呻吟的声音毫不遮掩地浸着情欲，激动时还会哭着喊他哥哥，求他不要生气也不要误会他。  
能忍得住不趁火打劫的男人大概都是性无能。

“你自己坐上来就不生气了。”  
靖佩瑶抱着那只看起来已经发情的猫儿坐在沙发上，顺便又把他胸口处向下滑了一点儿的皮带提上去束得更紧。挺立的红色乳珠被压扁缩进去，而软软的乳肉也被过紧的皮带挤得满溢出来。  
被勒住胸口的小猫儿可怜地张开嘴巴急促呼吸起来，他又因为靖佩瑶的话傻乎乎地患得患失着。当几不可察的犹豫闪过一瞬间后，他便把屁股挪过去穴口对准靖佩瑶的下身缓缓坐了下去。

“哈……好深……”  
完全没入后，淫荡的小猫边扭着腰边自言自语着，他双手撑着沙发靠背伏在靖佩瑶肩头，柔韧度极佳的躯体弯成鸭子坐的姿势也丝毫不费力。

最初靖佩瑶认识秦子墨时他似乎就已经相当柔软了。一年前靖佩瑶抵着他的臀尖跪下来帮他压腿时，秦子墨忍不住歪过头用两条手臂叠起来遮住自己发红的脸颊，靖佩瑶不知道他是于心上人面前敞开隐蔽之处而害羞，还以为是自己用力过度害秦子墨疼了，可明明左叶帮他压腿时的角度夸张得靖佩瑶眼珠子都要掉下来。

眼下用这窄小的花穴吞吐着自己肉棒的秦子墨，和记忆里被自己帮忙压腿的秦子墨重合起来，他还是羞得全身泛着粉红色，脸也遮得严严实实不给靖佩瑶看。  
靖佩瑶把他的腰握在手里，纤细得仿佛稍稍用力就可以捏坏掉，这也是靖佩瑶时常会生出些想保护他的念头的缘由之一。  
但在床上靖佩瑶可没那么好心，呵护备至的枯燥性爱不适合他这个最爱冒险胡来的年轻人。  
于是当秦子墨刚刚费力地慢慢撑起身子时，靖佩瑶腰臀一施力就把怀里软绵绵的小家伙狠狠地顶弄到尖叫出来。  
“快一点儿，还有，要看着我。”  
说完还轻咬了一口小猫儿胸口的软肉，又把他惹出一声小小的惊呼。  
“看着我，”  
刚刚哭过高潮过现在仍沉浸在爱欲中的狼狈表情，秦子墨怎么会愿意袒露给对方看，话是这样说，这会儿他却下意识地听从着靖佩瑶的指示撑起身子来。  
红红的鼻尖，哭得肿起来的嘴巴，被他咬出痕迹的脖颈，靖佩瑶满意地抚过他的耳侧，轻吻一下他的嘴唇离开，傻猫儿又追上来索求更多亲吻，黏黏糊糊地嘟囔着要，靖佩瑶掐了一把他腰间的肉又拍拍他饱满的肉臀，撇起一边嘴巴笑着盯他。

秦子墨抬起手捂住靖佩瑶的眼睛，正准备继续动作，手腕忽然被对方控制住，身体也随着他的怀抱跌进沙发。

“子墨，我想看着你。”

再次插入时，靖佩瑶按住了那两只不安分的手腕，重新掌控主动权后便毫不客气地冲刺起来。  
他看到秦子墨的眼角被染成了漂亮的绯红色，他看到秦子墨嘴唇微张着情难自禁地呻吟，他还看到秦子墨又把脸侧开求他别再盯。  
靖佩瑶当然不要同意。  
“我要看着你，”  
“你的睫毛，你的嘴唇，你的胸口，你的乳珠，还有所有，”  
“只能给我看。”

或许因为是低音炮的情话过于动人，或许是因为情话过后的深情热吻，又或许根本就是因为他们本身便足够。

在快活的云端中，两人共达爱欲巅峰。

 

 

——————  
“瑶哥，你看我胸口勒得都出印了。”  
“那我帮你揉揉？”  
“呜……不是……”


End file.
